Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is related to a door separation device that is used for various kinds of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door separation device that is used for various kinds of vehicles so as to mount fittings in a vehicle body in a fitting process.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a mounting quality of a front door and a rear door of a vehicle is a core item that decides an inner side and an outer side quality of a vehicle. A component precision enhancement and a door mounting process quality enhancement are simultaneously necessary so as to improve the mounting quality of the door.
When a door is assembled on a vehicle body on a vehicle assembly line, a door hinge is mounted on a vehicle body through a door hinge mounting jig and a door is mounted on the door hinge, in a condition that a door is set on a vehicle body through a door mounting jig in a vehicle body factory of a vehicle assembly line.
Then, a gap and a height difference that is formed between a vehicle body and a door is measured in a gap and a height difference measuring process, and the gap and the height difference of the door are adjusted depending on the measured data.
Meanwhile, a vehicle body that the door is assembled on a vehicle body is transferred to a fitting factory through a transfer line. The door is separated from the door hinge so as to mount various kinds of fittings in a vehicle body in a fitting factory.
In this case, the door that is separated from the vehicle body is transferred to a next process through a transfer line and a hanger and the vehicle body passes a chassis mounting process, a final process, and so on to enter into a door mounting process, in a condition that various kinds of fittings are mounted therein.
In the separation process as described above, because the door that is assembled in a vehicle body factory is not fixed by a striker on a vehicle body and is fixed by a door fixation band, a door fixation band has to be eliminated so as to separate the door from the vehicle body.
Then, in a condition that the door is opened from the vehicle body in a separation process and the door is gripped by a loader, a manual tool is used to separate an engagement bolt that is engaged with a door hinge and a door, the door is separated from the vehicle body, and the door is put on a hanger.
As describe above, the manual tool is used to separate an engagement bolt and a series of process that separates a door from a vehicle body is performed by about four workers so as to separate a door from a vehicle body that is different from each other depending on the kinds of vehicles in a narrow space and with an uncomfortable pose.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.